rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the famous boy who never grows. He is currently a Counter Guardian. MIM use to call him Joy. He is the first Guardian of Fun which later exile to Neverland by MIM. He is also the governor of Lost Ages. He lives in the Thinking Tree at Neverland. Appearance Peter appears to be a teenager, he is slightly shorter than Jack and has a dagger around him as his primary weapon. He always seem wearing green with pointy boot and green hat. His eye is dark green in color. Background Peter Pan becomes one of the first Guardian along side with Nightlight and Katherine . He loves to play with children and brings them for a flight at night. His obession toward kids grow stronger and stronger and eventually lead him starting to kidnap children into Neverland. Story After becoming a Guardian, he becomes crazy of kids and sees children who don't sleep at night. He invites them to Neverland at night when their parents are still sleeping. Year after year, many children have been went missing. MIM notice the change in him and stops Peter in time. MIM strip his position and exile him in Neverland. Upon his downfall, he hold grudge against MIM. He cast the spell of reverse speech through the whole world. All the fairys bind to his command. Most of the children go on a rampage as they are willing to follow the blind leader. The children runaway from home and are pick out by the pirate ship and send to Neverland as a new lost boy. Peter Pan`s lietenaut, Captain Hook helps him recruit lost boys. The most terrifying part of the spell is that he is able to hynotize childrens parents to forget about their own child. This leads to the coming of Lost Ages. The incident lead him bringing Nightling becoming his enemy. After countless lost wars, he was defeated in a game call Snake and Ladder, due to him being unable resist of playing the game with his enemy. In Snake and Ladder, he is unable to fly in the game, is greatly decrease in mobility and result in his defeat. In the modern ages, Pitch ressurects him at the skull rock. Peter then errased Pitch's memory as well as every memory of the one who known him and his record. He now diguise himself as a Guardian approaching Jack (Nightlight) again to enact his revenge. Power and Abilities As a ex-Guardian of Fun and compare same calibur with Nightlight, he is quite a strong supernatural being. He becomes even more powerful when the children follow him blindly due to the spell of reverse speech. He becomes stronger than MIM as the chilren in the whole world believe in him only. Swordmanship '''- He is also prove to be a power swordman despite being carry a dagger only and able to overwhelm both Toothiana and Nightlight in the fight. '''Weight Manipulation - He is able to freely control weight of anything. He adjusts his weight to zero and this result him in his flight ability. No one is able to match him in sky battle as he increase the weight of his opponent. Spell and Magic - It is unknown how powerful his magic is, however it is seem he is able to conjure spell of reverse speech worldwide. He is also able to defeated Ombric in a magic scrabble. He also shown to use fairy dust to some extend. '''Memory Manipulation - '''With the help of fairy dust, he is able to errase memories or recall a memory. It is shown he helped Jack recall his past life as Nightlight. It also shown again he is able to hynotize. '''Leadership - '''He shows great leadership leading all the lost boys to war. He also show efficient leadership and all the sky pirate are under his command. When Katherine tried to persuade the kid to her side with her storytelling, Peter give a war speech encourage all the children on rampage. '''Master of Game - '''He is shown good at playing all type of games. He beat the Leprechaun and Chai Shen in Monopolly, Fairy Godmother in Fairy Chess. He also beat Mr. Turkey on the Aeroplane Board game easily. Relationship Nightlight Nightlight was his best friend. They turn against each other when Peter choose the dark side. Fairy Godmother They have a long history with each other. Peter Pan stool all her fairy subordinate under his command. Pitch He doesnt have any feelings for Pitch. He errase his memory right after he resurrect him. MIM He does not approve MIM way of having fun with the children. He think he doing a good job and MIM just afraid of him to be believe in more than him. Jack Frost He approach Jack as he wish to have his revenge against him, as he is the incarnation of Nightlight. Gallery Fa8a5f7c730a6653bd5d7c0ed89ddca4.jpg Fsd.png Dark peter pan by aku no hana2-d65x6at.png Peter pan sketches by madlibbs-d5wfms8.jpg Quotes *Helo, old friend. Long time no see. *Follow me like you never did before. *Adults will never understand us. *You don't remember, right? Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. Trivia The photo come from 1_ Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Guardians Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Fighter Category:Flyers Category:Weapon users Category:Power users Category:Males Category:Leader Category:Counter Guardian